The Quest for a Pearl
by TheSevenHalfbloods
Summary: How did I get here? Follow Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus as he gets a request from Hades himself to do a 'favor'. What could go wrong? Reviews pwease? Oh and just for the hassle of writing it in the chapters, I do not own PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan, who is a troll.


How did I get here?

Well, first of all my name is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Leader of the Argo 2. So how did I come to running from a mutant crab and cursing at certain God from the Underworld? Well here's how it all started.

**5 Days Before**

I was trying to get Chiron and Mr.D to let me start a annual Pranking Day with the Stolls when we heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_That sounded familiar_ I thought as I ran to where the scene was. The next few seconds for a blur, I only remembered seeing a blond haired girl, a black haired boy, a burnt cabin and a metal bar falling on my head. Then it was lights out.

Remember that dream you had when you were running away from giant ants and hearing the nukes fall above you or when you just dropped your phone in the sea? And most of all, did you remember seeing a God of the Underworld having a conversation? No? You're lucky. In my dream I was at exactly door #3. With Hell all over in my face.

"I would've called someone else, someone more experienced, but I supposed he'll do" said a cold voice like as if he never known the meaning of a hug.

"Oh be quiet! At this point we need anyone they have. You know the stakes right now! Said a more feminine voice that reminded me of prancing in flowers while enjoying the springtime.

"I know, I know, but look at him, I would've even chose Jackson over that kid!" said the cold voice again.

"Hey, um, can I leave now? I mean I gotta get back to camp and stuff to see what happened and see who caused that explosion. So could you be a softy and let me go stranger?" I cut in wanting to leave more and more. But the cold voiced just laughed. "Foolish little demigod, do you not know who I am? I would be easily shocked if you didn't, for I am Hades, and I need your help." He said.

At this point I just felt uneasy, confused, and just scared. What did he need _me _for? I was just the repair boy. He was the huge _I can kill you in ways you can't imagine_ god. Wouldn't he be able to just zap zap boom boom his way to get what he wanted. I was just the little demigod.

"Listen, I need a favor," I knew there was trouble when a god needed a favor "I lost a pearl, and I needed someone to retrieve It." said Hades. "Why would you of all people have a pearl? Even if you do, couldn't you just get another one by just summoning a clam or something?" I asked, feeling weird about this situation. "You didn't let me finish, as I was saying, I need to retrieve this particular pearl and also it is in the sea in which I can't summon it from for it is my brother's domain. The pearl is not at all ordinary. Sure it flashes and feels smooth but it is also a storage device. Inside is a shard of metal forged by your dad himself. It was originally part of one of his enchanted automations and that shard was part of the robot's brain. It has all the intelligence of anything and updates its information every 2 milliseconds. Hephaestus gave it to me on the day Kronos was defeated as a special gift and thank you from him. If the shard gets into the wrong hands, the person can know when will be the next war or every battle plan of every group ever including your little camp. So it is vital that you retrieve it. Do you accept?" He asked.

"I do." I answered and soon enough I found myself lying down on a bed in the infirmary. "Leo! You're up! You've been gone for like an hour! What happened!" exclaimed Jason. "Well first of all, I know who exploded the cabin." I said "Who! They better pay for destroying my blueprints of the new temples I was planning to build!" said Annabeth. "Well, he can't really pay you back, because he is Hades. "I heard a god's name, who is it that said that." Chiron interrupted. "That was me, and boy have I got news." I told them all about my dream, and how Hades told me to retrieve a pearl. Silence filled the room. "So what do we do?" asked Percy. "We go on a quest."

**And the first chapter is up! Sorry if the story sounds bad but I just made an account and I am a newbie. But review, favourite, follow and and share if you liked!**


End file.
